


Like Wilbur, Like Tommy.

by DumbestofAsses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses
Summary: Tommy thought about the story of Thesus. Why couldn't his story end too?
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 506





	Like Wilbur, Like Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh idk

Tommy swang his legs back and forth on the edge of the crater of what used to be L’manberg. It was basically nothing but a sheer cliff. 

Tommy stared at the rubbled remains of the country he built with his brother, with his friends, with a feeling in his chest that hadn’t been so prominent since he decided to run away from exile. 

Tommy breathed in and felt the gunpowder in his lungs, he coughed. There had been nothing but the smell of gunpowder in the air for almost a week now.

It hurt. Everything had been hurting for a long time now.

He’s so tired. 

He just wants it to end. 

Tommy looked up at the sky, the clouds dancing wildly in the sunlight.

**He’s wanted to end it for a while.**

  
  


Technoblade was busy.

He was in the middle of being perfectly fine and scouting somethings from L’manberg.

(His scouting had nothing to do with the betrayer child, don’t believe the voices)

Techno walked past L’manberg. Tommy was sitting at the edge of the cliff. He didn’t care.

_ Noooo! Go back! _

_ Blood for the blood god! _

_ He’s too close to the edge _

_ Blood for the blood god _

_ Blood for the blood god _

_ E _

_ STAB THE CHILD _

_ Tell him to do a flip _

_ TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE _

_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD _

The voices were unhelpful too. When the voices had a common goal they were easy to manage, they screamed loudly but they screamed one thing, whenever they screamed conflicting messages it felt like his brain was splitting apart in a terrible headache.

Techno sighed and rubbed his forehead, prepping for the inevitable migraine.

Technoblade eventually decided to go check on the child. Maybe get back his axe, it would get the ones who haven’t yet processed the betrayal to calm down. 

(He refuses to acknowledge the part of him that still cares. That’ll only lead to more hurt)

Techno walked behind Tommy and didn’t say anything.

“Hey Technoblade,” Tommy said in a t0ne of voice Techno couldn’t place.

“Hello,” Technoblade responded, voice ice-cold, glaring.

Tommy flinched. Good. 

Tommy sat at the edge of the cliff, looking off into nothing, “Do you remember the end of Thesus’s story?”

“He gets exiled by the people he saved,” Techno said, he was still angry but confusion started to flood him.

“No- no the ending,” Tommy says putting emphasis on the word ending.

“...he was thrown off a cliff by Lycomedes,” Technoblade did not like where this conversation was going.

Tommy was silent, it was deafening. Slowly Tommy stood up and took out the axe of peace. Techno gripped his sword tightly. If this child thinks he can kill Technoblade he is dead wrong- Tommy turned the axe around so that the handle was facing Techno. A silent offering. Now in any other situation, Techno would have taken it back before Tommy could ever even offer it to him. 

“What?” Technoblade asked, hoping he was reading Tommy wrong.

“Kill me, Techno,” Tommy said, his voice was low and emotionless.

“No,” Techno said stiffly, clenching his jaw.

“KILL ME TECHNO! MURDER ME! I BETRAYED YOU! END MY LIFE! DO IT! LOOK AT WHAT IVE DONE! KILL ME TECHNO!” Tommy started yelling, his voice edged with hysteria, pushing Technos axe into his hands.

“I’m not- I’m not going to kill you,” Techno said, trying to keep his voice monotone but failing horrendously.

“KILL ME! KILL ME!” Tommy pleaded with his brother, before changing his tone completely, again, “Don’t feel bad! It’s fine! It’sss fineee. I deserve it. I was bad. I betrayed. Dream usually punishes me. I should be punished. It's fine,” his voice faded off as he got to the end.

_ KILL DREAM _

_ PROTECT _

_ HURT  _

_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD _

_ LEDGE LEDGE LEDGE _

Technoblade didn’t know what to do. The voices we’re all screaming loudly- he couldn’t think- he- he didn’t do anything during Wilbur’s end days, this is like Wilbur again.

“Tommy-” Techno says stepping closer to his little brother.

Unfortunately, that seemed to snap Tommy out of whatever trance he got into and Tommy smiled. 

“Kill me- push me off the cliff Lycomedes, do it! THROW ME OFF THE CLIFF! END MY STORY!” Tommy yelled, eyes shining bright with unshed tears, “Do it!”

_ NOOOO  _

_ PROTECT _

_ STOP HIM _

_ HOME TAKE HIM HOME _

_ E _

_ BETRAYER BETRAYER BETRAYER _

“STOP IT TOMMY!” Technoblade yells. 

Tommy flinches stepping back. On the edge of a cliff. Techno heard the unstable edge crack and the stone beneath Tommy’s foot broke off. Techno watched Tommy  _ fall. _

Before Techno could process what he was doing he lunged and grabbed Tommy’s wrist before he could fall any further, holding onto the ragged cliff edge with one arm.

Tommy screamed squirming around, “Let me go!” 

Techno felt Tommy’s arm begin to slip through his reach, “Stop moving around!” 

Tommy screamed and squirmed harder.

“Tommy if you don’t stop moving around we’ll both die!” Technoblade yelled at the blonde child.

“Then just let me go! You’ll be fine if you just do that!” Tommy yelled, now trying to pry Techno’s fingers off his arm.

Technoblade was going to yell something back at the child but paused when he heard the ledge crack from the weight. Techno could feel the adrenaline pumping through him, he gritted his teeth and looked back at the child. 

“Tommy,” Technoblade said through gritted teeth, he could start to feel the burn in his arm.

Technoblade’s tone of voice confused and scared Tommy enough for him to stop thrashing for long enough for Techno to regain his grip on Tommy’s arm and threw Tommy back up. Techno then pulled himself up, Tommy backed trying to get away and Techno tackled him.

Tommy screamed.

Techno restrained him. Tommy kicked, he scratched, most of all he cried. Tommy sobbed weakly hitting Technoblade with his fist over and over again, “just let me die, let me die let me die,” Tommy sobbed, begging.

Eventually, Tommy stopped fighting against him and just limply sobbed in Technoblade’s arms.

“Let’s go home,” Technoblade said softly, holding the limp form of the child.

**Author's Note:**

> *holds hands out* cöments? kudös?


End file.
